User talk:Lisomucil
Welcome Hi, welcome to LevynLight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lisomucil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xick (Talk) 14:49, March 12, 2011 If you're looking to help out with other pages here are some good places to start: *Bored *LevynLight Wiki:Community Portal Training Camp I can still travel to the training camp so I don't think it's deprecated content. Can you not travel there? Also please remember to sign your posts on talk pages. -Xick (talk) 06:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Pages Please use the equipment template parameters to add new traits. Instead of adding *60% chance of Extra Bite (+2 Defense) :*''Extra Bite 3E has a kick you can feel!'' Please add |trait3 = 60% chance of Extra Bite (+2 Defense) |trait3text ='Extra Bite 3E has a kick you can feel! Thanks -Xick (talk) 06:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Template I think we need to update the equipment template to show the power of the weapons as you upgrade them in the forge. Something like this" ... 'Type: 'Weapon Weapon Class: XX ... What do you think? -Xick (talk) 09:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Please Reply at LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal usually the other Admin's will comment on topics posted there -Xick (talk) 09:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Which then, you continue adding and editting the pages from chapter 10. Oh Okay .. Will get edit a few! You can take care of the quests! I take care of the items hehe LOL! Using the Character Template I don't know if it is you or Silver123 who been adding the new character pages and I'm too lazy to go throught the history to figure it out. So I'm going to post this to both of your talk pages. When adding new characters using the Character or Equipment templates please don't input any values as ??. Such as: ... |silver = ??? ... Instead, please don't define the parameter. e.g. ... |silver ... Not defining the parameters adds the appropiate pages to Categories like: Missing Badge Data or Missing Chapter data for which you can see the counts for on Bored. This makes it much easier for other editors to find missing data. Otherwise, you'd have to read every page in the wiki. Also, is the badge data for characters in chapter ten really 2, 22, 222 ? Thanks for all your edits, -Xick (talk) 04:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Zeruul's Castle If you pass the image; i'll fix you the banner ^^ Cheers -- Senne talk] 22:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get it as soon as I can :Lisomucil talk] 00:43, June 3, 2011 (GMT +2) Energy Pages I think that Energy is getting too large and it's time for the energies to have their own equipment style pages. I've started on Template:Energy please comment and I'd appreciate any suggestions on what infomation the pages should contain and their layouts. The navigation template is also a draft, I put the table there as a place holder. -Xick (talk) 08:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Seeing as how you have over 2000 edits would you like to be an Admin? -Xick (talk) 00:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Pages Now that we have access to the gold data where should we put this data on the Equipment Pages? Next to the loot?? -Xick (talk) 07:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I've tweaked the Equipment template so that it no longer has the format of "First Appearence: Chapter Seasonal Content if chapter = Seasonal Content or Christmas in Jully then the template doesn't insert the "Chapter" before the parameter. I also think that it's better if we stop using the Seasonal Content chapter label and switch to using the event label e.g. Christmas in July, Jolly Holidays... . This may screw up the Navigation template but I think it's more informative. What do you think ? -Xick (talk) 21:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) A Ha! coded it before you asked! -Xick (talk) 22:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) badges hi, I was wondering what to do with badges for leveled characters. I've noticed you added the badges 1/10/50/100 for festive characters instead of just putting N/A. Well, other characters like children of zeruul have such badges, too (it goes 1/10/100/250), they're just not listed under locations and it's just the badge picture, no text. Anyway, do you think the other leveled characters should be edited in a similar way? --Silver123 08:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) p.s. are you sure about the badges for festivas past/present/future. I can't seem to attract any festivas past ever since I've finished that part of the quest. :As festivas isle doesn't appear on the achievements page, none of the characters there should have badges. Festivas Past and Present and Future appear to be encounterable after their quests just their encounter rates are halved after you complete their quests. -Xick (talk) 09:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm quite sure this regards the fact that "Leveled Characters" don't have fixed values for Attack and Defense, I'm quite sure that's the only reason the number on the badges doesn't show. However, it's up to you to decide if we should include this values, or not... -Lisomucil (talk) 13:56, July 9, 2011 (GMT +2)